1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a novel construction of a combination sock and shoe that is securely held to the foot of a wearer. In particular, the present invention pertains to a combination sock and shoe that includes a conventionally constructed athletic shoe sole, an exterior sock that is secured to the shoe sole, intermediate sock that is positioned inside the exterior sock, and an interior sock that is positioned inside the intermediate sock. The interior sock is constructed of substantially the same material as the exterior sock. The intermediate sock is constructed as an anklet having an elastic ankle opening. The exterior and interior socks conceal the intermediate sock from view by sandwiching the intermediate sock between them. When a wearer's foot is inserted into the combination sock and shoe, the elastic ankle opening of the intermediate sock securely engages around the ankle of the wearer's foot and holds the wearer's foot to the shoe sole, thereby preventing the shoe sole from separating away from the heel of the wearer's foot during walking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casual shoes and slippers have been constructed that are combinations of a shoe sole and a sock. The prior art combination shoe and sock is basically constructed by securing the bottom surface of a sock to a top surface of a shoe sole. However, in the prior art combination shoe and sock construction, because the shoe sole is typically more rigid and less flexible than the material of the sock, when the wearer of the combined shoe and sock walks, the heel of the wearer's foot will often lift up from the shoe sole, causing the heel to move up into the portion of the sock that typically surrounds the wearer's ankle. This can result in the portion of the sock that now surrounds the wearer's heel to move between the wearer's heel and the top of the shoe sole, resulting in an annoying and uncomfortable feel to the wearer's foot as the wearer continues walking.